World View: Changes
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: OC x John Rolfe. One language, two worlds. Centuries of time. Hints of Pocahontas x John Smith.
1. Chapter 1

-In the 17th century, in the year of 1609-

Millions of stars suspended in the cold air of outer space, several galaxies here and there, and inside one of those galaxies, through and over a series of planets, is a unique place called Earth. Several people knows that it's round like a sphere, yet they don't realize that the Earth is spinning around slowly, showing off its great beauty.

And through the clouds, floating yet suspended is a large nation, part of a island, and looking like a jagged, crooked fat reversed 'L', and was given the name of England. And within England is a great city called London.

London has over 400,000 people and counting, and one of them is the respectable and known diplomat of politics and England society, John Rolfe himself. Bright green-eyed, auburn red hair within a ponytail, fair skin. He seems to favor red for his current clothes.

It's a week before he's due to sail off to Virginia, having orders from the king himself to have the chief of the natives come to England and talk with the king to avoid war between England and the natives as John Ratcliffe vividly claimed. Rolfe knows the reputation of Ratcliffe, and he may respect him as Ratcliffe is a very personal friend of the King, but claims from his dear family maid, Mrs. Jenkins has warned him of Ratcliffe's racist behavior.

It's early afternoon, the sky nearly cloudless, and it's one of those rare days that the sun is shining. Rolfe had received a letter from the king about the progress of gathering enough men to maintain the ship he will be on. He is riding inside one of the city's carriages, relaxing in the meantime as it takes at least a hour to travel to the palace.

Now, the roads are well-paved with good intentions to travel good and far, but sometimes there is a obstacle to stop the carriage immediately, or scare the horse. Nearby, outside the family manors are children playing, and there are accidents. A couple of kids were playing cricket, and the ball was hit too far over the fence, startling the trotting horse.

The coachman couldn't manage to control the frightened horse, naught with neighs and snorts, and the carriage was thrown into its side, overthrowing Rolfe into the top opening, the crackling sounds of wood. Rolfe was unhurt yet he was a bit dizzy and surprised, glancing over to see the freed horse racing off into the alleys. The coachman groaned, clutching his head.

Rolfe quickly got up, ran over, "Are you all right?". The coachman rubbed his head, "Yes, Mr. Rolfe, I shall be fine with a cup of tea and a night's rest, but alas, Lenard must have been hit by something, the poor horse!".

"Lenard, that's the horse's name, correct?". Rolfe asked curiously. The coachman nodded. "It will be a bit of time to find him, but the carriage's broken! I am so sorry, Mr. Rolfe!". Rolfe patted his shoulder, "You shouldn't worry about the carriage. We're both alive, thank the Lord. And I believe I must help with the search of your horse.".

"Are you certain, Mr. Rolfe? You were to be on the way to the palace! The king would be upset..". the coachman gasped as he's so nervous, knowing the rules and ways of society, not as well as Rolfe, but still.

Rolfe smiled gently, "The king's a man, he shall be fine once one of us tell somebody of this unfortunate event. Now, I believe Lenard has ran into there. I will be back with him.". He then walked quickly to the nearest alley, leaving the coachman looking after him, with the broken carriage behind the coachman. He soon heard shouts from the nearby house, requesting if he needs help.

Meanwhile, Rolfe now is running as the alley is private, clicking with his tongue to call for the horse, listening for hoof-steps or the sound of a neigh..something. He soon heard a whicker in the distance, and he turned a corner, seeing Lenard snorting in frustration as the reins got caught into something. Rolfe called out, "Hey, boy..Easy, Lenard. You look exhausted, old boy. Let me see what has caught into your reins.".

Rolfe softly petted the horse's side, whispering, speaking in low tones as he don't want to startle Lenard to death. Lenard looks so pale as he seems slightly unnerved. Rolfe smiled softly as he patted the forehead softly, noticing that the reins was caught into a band of a barrel, barely noting that there was a wide oval mirror nearby.

"That's a good horse, Lenard. That's it, old boy. You sure had a fright back there. See, no harm done.". Rolfe freed the reins from the barrel, patting Lenard's neck softly when a sound came, startling Lenard into rearing, causing Rolfe to walk back, "Whoa, whoa, Lenard! Easy, boy!". Lenard only neighed, stomping and rearing as the crashing sound scared him so, shaking his head furiously, one of the hooves kicking at the barrel which caused the mirror to quiver, then suddenly, it became a bright glow, growing within the mirror and outwards.

Rolfe partly was surprised by the appearance of the light, and gave a gasp of shock as the bright light blinded him as the light got stronger and brighter like the sun, and within a couple of seconds, he and Lenard was enveloped by the light, and vanished from the alley, and no one else was around to know of Rolfe and the horse's disappearance.


	2. Chapter 2

-In the 21st century, in the year of 2009, on the 8th day of September-

Within Earth, a entire ocean laid between England and another great nation. It's part of a humongous land called a country which is the United States of America or USA for short. Within USA , is a number of lands called states, and within a state called Virginia, the very same one which was founded from long ago, is a city called Williamsburg.

Upon the outskirts of Williamsburg is a large lot of land with stables, a hen coop, and a single-floor ranch. It was raining heavily, and all the residents are huddled inside their respective homes, including a single woman watching TV on her couch.

Her name is Bethany Raines or Beth for short, having a pixie cut of dark brown locks, bright amber eyes, tan skin. She sighed lightly as she clicked her remote, changing channels when suddenly, a loud thundering sound reached her ears, and the distant sounds of her ponies neighing in fear. Beth quickly got up, shoved her feet into her crocs, grabbing a dark coat over her fuzzy pink pajamas, and a umbrella as well.

She was concerned about her ponies, having been surprised at the sound of thunder. She knew that the rain was heavily pouring, but she didn't expect thunder to be along so soon. She shoved her kitchen door open, running carefully to the stables. As she got closer, she didn't expect to hear the neighs of a horse, and instantly, she saw it in one of the outside pens.

Despite the heavy rain, she was able to recognize the breed, being a Cleveland Bay, and as she got closer, whistling, she was even more shocked when she saw a pale face in the mud, and she opened the gate, raising her hand, "Easy, boy, easy.".

The horse whickered nervously, his eyes wide and panicked, stomped his hooves weakly as he shook his head. "Settle down, it's okay, boy, I will get you dry and warm in no time.. Easy, I am trying to help you.". She cooed quietly as she grabbed the filthy reins, and tugged gently.

"Come on, boy, this way.". She quickly led the horse to the stable door, opening it up, hearing the neighs and whickers of her beloved ponies, and the horse neighed nervously. "It's alright, big boy. I am just tying you up here, okay? I got to get your owner, okay.". She tied the reins to a iron holder swiftly, and ran outside, worried about the stranger as it's not good to be in this kind of rain, anyone would have gotten a cold from this.

She ran into the pen, shook the stranger, "Hey, hey, wake up! You can't be in the rain! It's bad for you!". No response, and she narrowed her eyes, and threw her umbrella to the side, "Shit.". She lugged the stranger under her arms, hooking them under the stranger's armpits, and quickly walked backwards, scooting fast as she could into the open stables.

She panted heavily as she leaned the stranger against one of the stall doors, turning around to close the stable doors, and clicking the lights on. She then gasped as she now was able to take a good look at the stranger, no, not a stranger, but John Rolfe! From the Disney Universe!

She shook her head, and realized that he must be freezing cold, and opened the tack room to grab some blankets, and tucked one over John Rolfe's body, figuring that he's very unconscious. Beth then sighed heavily, hoping that he will wake soon, now turning her attention to the Cleveland Bay, already in awe over the breed as it's a rare breed in this century!

"Oh, wow, you look like you had a rough time, I mean, look at your coat, you are exhausted! Let's get you all dry, okay, big boy?". Beth spoke softly, and the horse nickered softly, glancing at his new neighbors; Beth's two Chincoteague ponies. "I wonder how you and John Rolfe got here...". Beth murmured as she took a blanket to rub dry the horse.


	3. Chapter 3

(John Rolfe's P.O.V.)

I struggled to wake up, the darkness was fading away to a warm feeling, and I soon realized that I was sitting against a wall or something, hearing a soft voice nearby yet so far, and I blearily opened my eyes, the smells of a stable filling my nose, and I blinked once, twice as I saw Lenard being tended by a beautiful woman.

I never imagined to see such a woman with short cropped hair of dark brown like hers yet for some reason, it suits her perfectly. I couldn't make out the color of her eyes from this distance, but they gleam like the lanterns at night. Her skin tone is something familiar I knew of, yet I was very surprised by the style of her clothes, the bold color.

Her voice sounds soft, warm, almost like how my mother used to speak with me in private. "That's a good boy. You're looking so much better. You must be hungry.". Lenard nickered softly as the woman rubbed his velvet nose gently.

Unfamiliar neighs sounded out, and the woman laughed heartily, and I fell in love with the sound, it's so familiar to the soft bells of Sunday Mass. "I know, girls! It's close to dinnertime, huh? Boy, the rain sounds like it ain't slowing down.". She started to turn around, and I closed my eyes immediately.

I heard a giggle, "Don't you think I would have noticed that you were awake already?". I opened my eyes, already feeling a bit embarrassed, and I was immediately entranced by those golden orbs, and blinked as I cleared my throat.

"I apologize if I was imposing upon your time.". I spoke politely. The woman smiled brightly, and shook her head softly, "Don't worry, I am fairly used to it. After all, I am different, and I am proud of it.". I blinked, a bit surprised, and spoke hesitantly, "Still, I am truly sorry to have intruded upon your home. I was trying to get Lenard to calm down after the incident frightened him, and I..".

The woman tilted her head in confusion and curiosity, "You do not remember anything else?". I shook my head, "It's strange. I would have remembered more, yet Lenard must have hit me somewhere, and I then blacked out.".

The woman looked immediately concerned, and came forward, kneeling before me, her bright golden amber eyes raking me up and down, "Strange..There's no indication that he would have hit you in the front, perhaps in the back?".

I nodded, and I freed my hands from the admittedly warm blanket, raked them through my hair, wincing softly when I touched a sensitive spot. "Found it..". The woman touched my hand, and I opened my eyes, startled as I saw her getting closer, and I gulped nervously, "Miss?".

The woman blinked, and leaned back, looking a bit flushed in the face, and frowned, "State your name, your place of living.". I exhaled, "I am John Rolfe. I live upon Lower Thames St, Westminster, London, England.". The woman now looked very relieved.

"Thank goodness that you don't have amnesia. That's a bad thing to have. I am Bethany Raines. I live upon Capitol Landing Rd, Williamsburg, Virginia, United States of America.". I blinked in surprise at the familiar spoken word of Virginia, then suddenly a memory of a letter from the king came to me.

"Oh, Virginia! I was supposed to sail off to Virginia in a week! Oh, the King! I must inform him of what happened..Pardon me, Miss Bethany, but I must get going.". I gingerly got up, and I was a bit embarrassed due to the slight wobble in my legs, and started to move when Miss Bethany grabbed my arm. "Mr. Rolfe, I am afraid you cannot. It's far too late now.".

I blinked in confusion, "How do you mean by that?". Bethany sighed deeply, looked quite conflicted about something, then glanced at me. "Do you believe in the Lord's powers?". I nodded, "Yes, Miss Bethany. I do believe in the Lord as I have attended Sunday Mass all my life, and his powers are extraordinary.".

Miss Bethany bit her lips nervously, "This is not London, England you are in, but in my homeland of Virginia.". I widened my eyes in shock as I approached the thought that I had somehow been transported here from England. "What date is it?".

Miss Bethany exhaled heavily, "September 8, in the year 2009 of the 21st century.". I went numb, speechless as I had absolutely no reaction to show, barely noticing Miss Bethany speak something, and I blacked out, the muffled sound of a scream barely reaching my ears.


	4. Chapter 4

(Beth's P.O.V.)

I grunted lightly as my arms were filled of a fainted John Rolfe. Well, it went both better and worse than I had expected, yet I blushed brightly as I realized that he is actually heavier than he seems, and his body admittedly feels strong to the touch.

His bright green eyes both intrigued and scared me as I had never thought of seeing a man in months since... I couldn't help but take in the aroma of his auburn red hair. I was surprised to find out that it's a herb scent..maybe rosemary...

I gulped nervously as I murmured, "Mr. Rolfe?". No answer. I called out a bit louder, and nothing.. He's really out. The exertion of getting here and finding out that he's in a strange place..It finally got to him. I slowly walked to one of the empty stalls which is more of a cot room. I often used it if my girls get sick or in the procedures of labor.

I gently rolled Rolfe into the cot, drawing up his boots, and walking out to grab his wayward blanket, and walked back inside, draped over him, only his face showing. I smiled weakly, "I don't know why you're here or how, but I promise, I will make sure you're not stressed or anything once you discover my world. After all, you're a guest..not a stranger.".

I patted his shoulder softly, and walked out to coo at Lenard, chuckling softly as I admired his gorgeous reddish-brown pelt, his dark brown mane and tail. "John Rolfe is really brave to have helped you, big boy. Let's get you in one of those cozy stalls, say, across from your new friends?".

Lenard nickered softly, and I took his reins off from the iron holder, and led him to his new stall, and closed the stall door, watching him turn around slowly, taking in all of it, and he snorted, leaning his head out, and I smiled as I took off his halter. "There you go, that's better. Let's get you some water and some feed including a bit of hay.".

Lenard neighed softly, and I laughed softly, walked on to grab the stall hose which will now fill up the automatic water bowl, and activated it on, glad that I had decided to go for more than three automatic water bowls, as I sometimes breed my girls with my best friends' ponies/horses.

I headed to the feed room, upturned the wheelbarrow, filling it up with hay and feed, mixing it up, and walking out with the wheelbarrow, smiling as I saw Lenard drinking up. "Hey, Lenard, here's your dinner. Enjoy.". I threw out a equal partion into his stall, and Lenard actually looked very excited as he clamoured to his dinner.

I giggled softly, and turned my attention to my girls. "Hey, Blossom, hungry?". Blossom neighed, her pale blonde mane moving around, the twitch of her pale blonde tail as she came forward, showing off her lovely golden coat, and I laughed, "You showing off for Lenard?". Blossom snorted, stomped one of her hooves, and I chuckled.

"Fair enough, girl. I hope you are considering upon sharing him with Vidia, hmm?". I whispered conspirationally, and Blossom twitched a ear, whickered softly. I smiled, figuring that she's thinking about it, while I got to move into shoving her equal share of the food into her stall.

"Take all the time you need, Blossom. I think Lenard's staying for quite a while.". I whispered softly. Blossom nodded, and I then turned my attention to Vidia, my other girl. "Hey, Vidia. You showing off for Lenard like Blossom?".

Vidia snorted, shaking her raven black mane, her solid black pelt twitching softly with her raven black tail swishing back and forth. "Oh, subtle. Lenard is nice, you saw.. Maybe you just need to know him a bit more, hmm?". Vidia whickered with a blink. "Oh, don't worry, he will like you, Vidia. You will see.". I patted her side softly.

Vidia nodded softly, and I smiled, giving out the last equal share into her stall, and turning around, heading to the feed room to lay down the wheelbarrow until tomorrow morning. I hummed softly as I walked out, and I stopped at once as I saw Rolfe standing, blinking in confusion at the lights above in the ceiling.

"We have gone a long way in lighting since the lanterns and the torches. It's a marvel in all its own, I suppose, but it's a given thing we are used to having around here.". I spoke casually, seeing Rolfe slightly jump, then blink, turn around to look at me. He now has this look I couldn't make heads of, then he spoke.

"I must thank you for feeding Lenard. Excuse me if I am rude, but I am amazed at the idea of women like you to be able to do this without need of a man.". I smiled brightly, "I am not insulted, just pleased that you are slowly accepting things. The world has long much improved, and it's far more than just lights, Mr. Rolfe.".

Rolfe nodded, then smiled softly.. "As you have given me a place to live, to ponder.. I am glad to say that you have my permission now to call me by my given name.". I widened my eyes, my smile widening, and I spoke, "Thank you, John. You can call me Bethany.". John's smile widened, his bright green eyes gleaming in pleased happiness, and bowed his head.

"Am I allowed to enter your home, Bethany? I am in need of a drink.". John asked politely. I chuckled, "You certainly can come into my home. The rain has slowed down considerably, and I am thirsty as well.". John nodded.

I called out, "Okay, girls, don't nag on Lenard too much. He's trying to settle down and fit in, like you did, years ago, alright?". Blossom gave a neigh while Vidia gave a nicker. "Great! Come on, John. Let me show you around.". I walked forward, opening up the barn doors, taking in the crisp, fresh scent of the rain-soaked air, clicking off the lights which startled John a bit, but he followed me out as I closed back up the doors.


	5. Chapter 5

(John's P.O.V.)

I exhaled, taking a deep breath of fresh air, amazed at the beautiful scenery. The crisp, green grass, some large trees I had never seen before, expanding near and far with a white fence marking the boundaries of Bethany's property. I recognized the hen coop vaguely as it has been a long time after I had visited my dear uncle's property.

Not quite the same yet so familiar from my childhood. I then blinked in surprise at the strange house..It's not a mansion or a stone building or a cabin, but entirely something else. I heard Bethany's giggle. "It's a ranch-style house, single floor.".

I complimented her, "It's rather a unique house. I suppose there are many like this?". I took in its fitting siding, the color a darkish-blue, with black shutters around the windows, and I was surprised to see a dark green door in the front.

Bethany chuckled, "Not the same as this in colors, mind you, but yes, there are quite very many within this style of house, in various colors and such.". I nodded, understanding it. Bethany then gestured subtly, "Come in.".

Bethany led me, sprinting up to the door, opening it up for me as I slowly stepped in, and another exhale escaped me as I stared upon the layout, barely hearing the door close up. The kitchen is another world from my dear Mrs. Jenkins' kitchen, yet there were some familiar things like the flush wood hooks holding into large spoons through I didn't recognize the material, and the bread box, and the cabinets.

I'd never imagined having cabinets painted some sort of rich brown, yet it suits the kitchen rather well, and I didn't know many of the things, yet they shine like silver. Then I turned my attention upon the small dining room. To my surprise, it wasn't stuffy or formal, yet the table is a familiar wood, being mahogany with some kind of deep purple cushions for seating, and it seats four.

I knew of places that seats two or more up to 40 people such as the King's dining table, but they never had this kind of dining room like this. The walls are very light blue. I then looked over to see some sort of room, it's not a formal social room, or anything similar yet it's more different and casual.

"What do you call this room?". I murmured. Bethany replied, "Living room.", as she walked to the kitchen, seeming to grab some kind of cups from a cabinet. I blinked, taking in the peculiar seating. The first seating I see is similar to a flat-flush sofa I sometimes use back at Rolfe Mansion, yet it's more cushy, the color being a dark blue, and the pillows are light purple and light red.

I then saw two individual chairs, cushy as well, yet they are a lighter blue in color. In place a bit farther from the chairs in between is a incredible fireplace, ivory stone with a maple mantel. Upon it was a collection of something I couldn't make out of, and I walked closer, surprised to see that somehow glass was molded into some sort of ball-shape, and pastel/stone/wood was carved into the glass balls, holding them snugly and fittingly.

Bethany called out, "Okay, I got the water warmed out. What kind of tea do you want?". I turned around, "I've never said that I like tea...". Bethany smiled, "I figure things out, John..You may be subtle and all, but there are certain things I noticed by now. Now, what kind of tea?".

I chuckled, getting much more amazed by my host, and I blinked, "I wouldn't mind having Grey tea..sometimes I like to have Darjeeling tea as well.". Bethany frowned slightly, "I do have Grey tea, but not Darjeeling tea. Is that all right with you?".

"Oh, yes, Bethany, Grey tea's just fine.". I reassured her with a smile, and Bethany's smile returned, "Good, and oh, the things you were looking at, that's my collection of snowglobes. You can actually touch them, and shake them, you will be surprised.". I nodded as I was very curious, and turned around, walking closer, making out names on front like Washington, D.C., or Maine..

I picked up the New York one, blinking at the tiny statue of a green lady holding up a torch, and I shook it, gasped in awe as snow filled it up, sprinkling all over the green lady. "Amazing, isn't it? That's Lady Liberty.".

I glanced over to see Bethany walking over, smiling brightly. I smiled, "Yes..Lady Liberty?". Bethany chuckled as she reached for it, and I gave it to her, and she held it reverently. "You can really see her, the real one in New York City. This is a souvenir, say, like a memory I hold to heart.".

I blinked, "So those snowglobes indicate places you've been to, and held as memories?". Bethany nodded, gently placing the snowglobe back in its original place, and murmured, "Tea will take a few minutes to strain. Do you want to see the guest bedroom? You will be sleeping in there while I sleep down the hallway in my master bedroom.".

"I'd be glad to see it, Bethany.". I replied softly. Bethany nodded, "Then follow me.". I followed her instantly, wondering what my new bedroom looks like. She led me down a hallway with four doors. She stopped at the front one on the right, opening it up, turning around to glance at me, "Go ahead, see for yourself. I hope you like it. I better go check on the tea.".

She passed me on the side with a smile, hearing low humming of a song I don't know of, and I sighed lightly as I came in, and I was pleased at my first look, the walls a tan color with some colorful pictures here and there, the floor a light brown like the rest of the floor back in the main part of the house, a grayish-white covered bed with a rather comfy cushion headboard, with dark blue pillows.

The duo windows are nice-framed, letting in good natural light, and I saw a couple of doors in a wall, and I walked over to open the doors to reveal quite a good-sized rack and shelves. This must be my wardrobe. I closed it, and saw a couple of single drawer tables on either side of the bed, one empty, with the other having some sort of light, yet it's shaped like a umbrella.

I saw pictures upon the umbrella, and I walked closer to see them, and I saw a familiar sight. The pictures are of a stag, the same pose on and on, and I touched the base, seeing that it was made of maple, and I jumped back as it came on like the lights at the stable, except there's no stick thing to control it.

I touched the base again, the light got brighter, and touched it again, went dark. I mused that it could help with night terrors or helping out to aid visual when reading a book. I heard Bethany's call for me, and I couldn't help liking how she called me.

Granted, I had some sentimental names in the family, like how Mrs. Jenkins calls me Johnny, but using my proper name, I rather liked it when Bethany does it. I then walked out, heading back the same way to the main part, happy that I have a new friend to help me adapt and learn about this new world.


	6. Chapter 6

(No P.O.V.) - A week later-

The resident rooster crowed strongly, welcoming the break of dawn, waking up the Raines Ranch residents, including the couple of humans in the house. Bethany yawned lightly as she stretched out like a cat, rubbing her eyes of sleep dust, and rooted her feet upon the purple rug, tugging the light peach covers upright over her maroon red pillows.

Dressed in her silk red pajamas, she hummed lightly as she grabbed the pre-ready stack of her clothes for the day, reeling slightly back at the cool feel of the light wood floors, and opting to walk on, knowing that the warm water of her shower's awaiting her, opening up her bedroom door into the hallway to see John awake, wearing her best friend's brother's pajamas which is kinda weird to see yet it suits him in this century.

"Hello, Bethany, are you going to refresh up?". asked John. Bethany nodded, "Yes. You want the bathroom?".

John shook his head, "No. I am good. May I prepare breakfast?". Bethany giggled, "Yes, of course as long as you don't burn the toast again.".

John blushed in embarrassment, "I won't burn the toast, you shall see. That hell-raising bell scares me.". Bethany chuckled warmly, "Oh, yes. Well, I better get into the shower and I'll be quick.". She then walked to the open bathroom door, closing it up as John smiled, heading to the kitchen.

For some reason, John didn't have jet jag for the first two days since his arrival, and Bethany theorized that John must have been transported quickly between the two afternoons of England and her Ranch, hence no jet lag.

John has been a quick learner, adsorbing everything spoken, shown, hand-held, and eaten, and Bethany was very proud as there has very rare mistakes apart from burning the toast by 'the hot-fire beast!' and hit in the finger many times by the hammer while fixing the fence. Bethany loved to see the looks on John's face when he discovers things such as the television and microwave. It actually reminded of Bethany remembering how her cousin discovered things on his own.

After a few minutes of showering and refreshing, Bethany emerged from the bathroom, heading to the kitchen past the living room, having the smell of perfect toast and scrambled eggs. She has now a denim blue shirt, black jeans, and light brown boots, her pager upon the top lining of her jeans in case of any emergency call from her best friends.

She sat upon her preferred cushion seat of the booth, with John giving a grin at her, "Breakfast, my lady.", placing the plate of toast and eggs upon her table position, and placing the pitcher of orange juice with two empty glasses in the center.

Bethany nodded, "Thank you, John.". John nodded lightly, and grabbed his plate from the island, and sitting across from her, and both began to eat with casual conversation.

"So, after this, we feed the girls and Lenard, then the chickens, yes?". asked John. Bethany nodded, "You check for eggs while I feed them, alright?". John smiled, "Sure.". The duo soon finished their breakfast, with John heading back to his bedroom for a change of clothes while Bethany grabbed the egg basket.

Bethany heard John call out, "Is this good?". Bethany turned around, her eyes already attracted to the new vision of John, wearing a cream white/light blue plaid shirt over light gray pants, and chocolate brown boots. Bethany grinned, "Much more than 'good', you look great!". John exhaled in relief, "Thank goodness.".

Bethany gestured, "Let's go before the kids get cranky.". John chuckled as he followed her, "It's hard to believe that Blossom is even more prone to making herself dirty while Vidia is indifferent at the line of being clean when they're hungry.".

Bethany laughed, "Oh, yeah? What about Lenard? He's a messy eater when it comes to meals!". John grinned, "You got me there.". Bethany looked smug at that, and tagged John, "You're it!". She giggled as she ran on, with John laughing as he ran to chase her, the sounds of the chickens clucking and the distant neighs of the girls and Lenard filling up the air.

About a hour later, after finishing the feedings and the counting of eggs, with the girls and Lenard out in the field for fresh air and exercise, John and Bethany returned to the house, with John asking, "What's that sound?". Bethany listened, and gasped, "That's my pager!". She pulled it out, glanced at it with a gasp, and then ran to the counter top where a cell phone was vibrating, and picked it up, clicked it on, pressing it to her ear.

"Jess, what's wrong?". A gasp, "Are you absolutely sure?!". A nod, "Okay, okay, I am coming! Just keep her breathing!". Took her phone off, and glanced at John, "A mare's in trouble. Jess's really stressed out, I gotta go help her. You keep a eye on the place for me, okay?".

John nodded, "I shall keep a eye on your home, Bethany, just be careful out there.". Bethany hugged him, quickly pecked a kiss on his cheek, ran to the front door hooks, grabbing her truck keys, "Thank you, John! Be back later, promise!", running outside, leaving a shell-shocked John who's frozen up in his place, placing his hand slowly to touch the kissed cheek softly.


	7. Chapter 7

(Beth's P.O.V.) - 1 hour and 15 minutes later-

I rinsed my hands of a wet rag, smiling softly at the familiar sight of a adorable foal on its wobbly legs as it's being groomed by its mother. "Thanks, Beth. I don't know what to do without ya.".

"No worries about it, Jess. Good thing you called me in time, otherwise we could've lost the little guy or worse as he was in breech.". I glanced at one of my best friends, Jess which is short for Jessica, her last name being Anderson. She has strawberry blonde hair, light brown eyes, tan skin.

We often joke that we've been sisters as we are practically born upon the same day, being both 20 yet we weren't related as our parents had been best friends in the first place. "Looks like this would be the last one for Belle as she's older than my girls. What are you calling him?". I spoke curiously as I looked back at Belle, the mare who was distressed in the past hour, having been exhausted from the labor herself.

Like her name's meaning, she's quite beautiful, having a cinnamon brown group of patches over her solid white coat, and a silver-blonde mane & tail which is a bay pinto. Belle is one of two ponies that Jess got from Chincogeatue Island around the same time I got Blossom and Vidia.

Belle's mate over the years is Adam, having a dark brown pelt and a black mane & tail, showing that he's a dark bay. He's quite the rogue, yet he knows that he's a handsome boy. Their new son has a solid brown pelt with a white distinctive mark across his face, and a black mane & tail.

"You know, I never expected to see a white handprint on any horse's face, let alone this little cute guy, but we are seeing this!". Jess laughed with a awed tone in her voice. She's right. The palm rests upon the ridge of his nose, with the fingers splaying over his right eye. Any person would have assumed that someone's hand was wet with paint and placed it upon the foal's face, but it's totally real fur.

Jess continued on, "Since a handprint's like a front track of a human, how about Tracker?". I approved happily, "That's a great name, Jess! Tracker. Welcome home, little guy.". Tracker shook his head, gave a high-pitched neigh, making us laugh.

I nudged Jess, "Come on, they look fine to be alone now.", walking out with a wave toward Adam who's in the farthest stall for the most privacy, hearing Jess speak to Adam excitedly, "Your son's name is Tracker. Look after him when he's ready to head out later, alright?". A whicker from Adam was the answer, leaving Jess smiling as she joined me.

"So, care to tell me why you are having a man in your house? You didn't push the disconnect button enough and I heard the brief conversation. Who is he?". Jess raised a eyebrow as we walked to her house. I stuttered in surprise, "What man?". Jess nudged me, "Bethany Raines, I practically knew you since we were babies. Don't you think you can hide anything from me?".

I groaned lightly as Jess was right, and smiled softly, "His name is John. He's the politest, sweetest, smartest man I've met. However, the sad situation was that he is homeless. His only possessions are his clothes upon his back, and his wonderful horse, Lenard. So, I offered a place for him to stay as he figures out to keep on his feet while he helps me around.".

Jess teased me, "Is he handsome or what? Tell me the details!". I giggled softly, "Well, he has bright green eyes, auburn red hair, pale tan skin. He's tall, at least a few inches above me, slender in the frame yet he's getting stronger. And...I kissed him..this morning.".

Jess gasped, "On the lips?". I shook my head, "No, it was a kiss on the cheek, a little peck really, and I didn't know how he reacted to that for I already left the front steps by then.". Jess shook her head, "Beth, you really need to know men again! It has been months since..".

I shivered, "Don't, Jessica.", warning my best friend. Jess widened her eyes, "Oh, shit, I am sorry. That was too far.". I sighed, "It's okay, Jess. I just don't want to get hurt again, and John is really polite. He practically asks for permission on some things including cooking.".

Jess chuckled, "He cooks?". I smiled, "He's a quick learner. He cursed the fire alarm after he accidentally burned the toast one time, and now he got it perfect.".

Jess nodded, "And his age?". I spoke, "He's 25.". Jess mused, "Are you going to ask him if he would like to go to the Harvest Ball in Great Falls next month on the 24th? I bet he's a great dancer.".

I giggled, "Oh, he already is. And yes, I will ask him about that. You know I never miss any chance that WMH offers.". Jess laughed, "You better have plenty of pictures ready by then! You know that I always save the best in our best friends album.".

I smiled, "I shall do my best, Jess. I better get home.". Jess grinned, "I will update you on the progress of Tracker. Don't worry so much, Beth. I am sure John likes ya. You already like him.". I nodded, and headed to my beloved truck, the ever so reliable 2004 Dodge Ram, dark blue.

I scooted in, revved up as I waved goodbye to Jess who returned the gesture, and backed up, turned around into the driveway, and headed out of the Anderson Farm. Heading home, I was hoping Jess was right about John.


	8. Chapter 8

*** The Harvest Ball was real. Look up the site of We Make History (WMH). I don't ever own it or anything. Just a historical-real event that I wanted Bethany and John R to be at. -Traveler.**

(John's P.O.V.)

I sighed lightly as I sat upon the door porch, sipping my Grey tea as my fingers are numb from being hit too much over the past hour while fixing up the fence again.. I shouldn't have done that as I was completely absorbed with the memory of the brief kiss from this morning. I am lost at how it would say for me, is it simply a grateful gesture or is it something else entirely?

I must admit that I had found to like it after my shocked surprise. Yes, it has been a week, but she is the most remarkable, amazing, intelligent, incredible, well-meaning, and beautiful woman I've come to admire greatly. She isn't too forward like some women back home, and she always found the time to explain everything I couldn't understand.

I admit I had done quite a bit of courting the ladies back home, but to be honest, Bethany is refreshing, the very kind of woman I'd see myself with. It's true that she lives in the future and I belong to the past, yet I have doubts of where I should be..

Is it London, England or Virginia, America? Was there a reason why I am here? I heard the neighing of the girls and Lenard, and I smiled softly as Lenard seem to be enjoying life, showing off and playing around for the girls which amuses Bethany greatly, causing her to giggle now and then.

She told me practically everything about the business of breeding ponies and horses, and how she had partnered up with her two best friends on it. And all through it, she always found time to care, love, and ride the girls. I've never met such a passionate woman who loves something entirely until now, and her smile when she speaks of something relating to the girls or the business, it's so radiant and infectious that I couldn't stop myself to smile as well.

I then heard the rumbling roar of Bethany's vehicle. It's louder than the snarls and roars of any bear I heard in the terrible act of bear-baiting. I saw her come out, a tired smile yet she looked satsified. I called out, "From your smile, I presume that the mare's all right?".

Bethany nodded, "Yes, Belle is doing good now, having some family time with her new son. Little Tracker was in breech, but luckily, I came in time to turn him around with Jess calming Belle down enough to give the final push for Tracker to be born safely and properly.".

I smiled, "That's good news, Bethany. You must teach me how to use the little speaker device sometime.". Bethany blinked, and grinned, "The correct term is cell phone, and yes, I am glad that you are curious to try it. You must tell me when you're ready to get one by then, okay?".

I nodded, "Of course. Bethany, I must ask you something.". Bethany took upon a strange look at my comment, and exhaled slowly, "Let's head inside where we will have privacy, yes?". I bowed my head at her request, "Yes, this is not for anyone's ears except for us.". We both headed inside with myself opening the door for Bethany, as being a gentleman's in my blood.

Bethany sat upon the couch while I sat upon the closest recliner. "What is it, John?". She quietly asked. I cleared my throat lightly, "As you know I speak the truth in anything, and I am honor-bound to be sincere, this may be the most important thing I came to consider since you made the first move this morning. I truly like you, Bethany, by lord, I admire you for your intelligence, bravery, and friendship. You're a remarkable, passionate, incredible, beautiful woman. You have taken me in your home, taught me so much, and I would never repay that.".

"What I am to say, Bethany, is that I am willing to try this chance, this opportunity to get to know you, the true you. I won't dare to hurt, betray, or ignore you as I truly want this friendship to grow into a beautiful thing, and Bethany, I will follow your terms, your conditions if you truly want this as well.". I finished firmly yet politely.

Bethany gratefully listened to me, and she was silent during my whole confession, looking to be in thought once I was done. "John, this is more than I would've imagined. I too want to try this opportunity to get to know you. But how would I when presumably, you are able to go back there? I do not want to lie to you. I know of your world. It's very different from my past's world of England and America. You weren't the first John Rolfe to exist, in fact, you were made from his life and name.".

I blinked in shock and confusion. "I am in confusion...How can you mean by not just me, but there's another John Rolfe?".

Bethany sighed lightly, and raised a hand, "I will be right back.". She quickly got up, headed to open the office door where behind it rests a office within a library past the left side of the fireplace. She walked into the office, hearing some distant noises, and she came out holding a rectangular object in her hands.

She then sat down, opening it up, "This is the smaller, lightweight version of the computer. We call it a 'laptop'. Give me a few minutes here.". I nodded lightly, waiting patiently as I knew computers held invaluable information, and I imagine that this laptop does the same as well. I then heard a sigh, and glanced at Bethany.

Bethany spoke, "Here, take a look, and this is a version of the mouse, and scroll down with the arrows as well. I imagine you will be surprised, and I promise I will answer any questions you have once you're done.". She placed the laptop on my knees, and I gave a nod, and then took my first look immediately.


	9. Chapter 9

(Bethany's P.O.V.)

I knew I was selfish as I wanted John here, and when I heard his confession, I knew he was so sincere about trying this out for us, and it seems like there's no way for him to go back, yet what if there is, and I just don't know when or where he would leave me..

Oh, I know he never intends to hurt me yet if he goes back, it would hurt my heart as I would know it to be. That's why I had to tell him about my world's counterparts, and if it goes further, I'd have to show him his world in a third person's point of view.

John's voice interrupts my train of thought, and I blinked, glanced at him. "Yes?". I asked clearly. John exhaled, "I must confess that I had never married in my own life, in my world, yet I had courted here and there with the pressured orders of my parents until they had passed on upon the year I had turned 20. I had been focused on being a diplomatist for the king and living in my mansion with Mrs. Jenkins.".

"I have looked deeper into this Pocahontas, and I must ask this; did my world's Pocahontas and John Smith meet?". John looked quite curious now. I sighed heavily. "That question lies within a movie, and there's also more you shall be shocked about. Please don't give judgement until it's finished. And the same goes for the sequel which truly will be different as well.". John blinked, and nodded.

I grabbed the laptop from his knees, closed every tab down, and closed it, carrying it with a gesture at John, "Go ahead and turn the TV on. I better get the laptop back there and grab the movies.". John nodded, "Of course, Bethany.". He got up from the recliner, heading slowly into the hallway to my bedroom where opposite my bed is a wall-hung TV and a lounge sofa & recliner.

I sighed heavily, realizing that I will be watching John for changes of mood, expressions, and body language while he watches the movies, and that doesn't bother me as I watched the movies literally a thousand times. However, with a actual character next to me, this will be tense and stressful for me.

I made it into my office/library, placing the laptop upon the desk next to the computer. I turned around to face the titled shelves, with Disney filling up nearly two shelves with their DVDs. I grabbed the 10th Anniversary Editon 2005 DVD of Pocahontas, and the sequel next to it. I loved the original version, but the 10th Anniversary one somehow makes it more vibrant and amazing plus the extra animated scene is great too!

I closed the door after me, heading over to the hallway to my bedroom, faintly hearing voices of a TV show, and I chuckled lightly as I recognized it as the show of The Big Bang Theory. I came in, seeing John amused by the silly interactions by Sheldon and Leonard.

"I swear that you are getting into the hype of the show as I am.". I giggled softly, and John smiled weakly, "I got to admit that it's funny and interesting apart from some things I don't understand.". I chuckled, "Let me guess, the science stuff that Sheldon talks about.".

John nodded, and saw the DVDs in my hand, "HDMI, correct?". He held up the remote. I nodded as I walked over to the dvd box on the dresser, clicked it on, and put the first one in as I saw HDMI showing up to welcome in the dvd, and I smiled, heading back to John who's sitting upon the sofa on the right side, and I sat upon the left side.

The movie began once I clicked upon the menu with the remote that John handed to me, and I saw John lean forward, his eyes set, and I exhaled softly under my breath, hoping that John isn't angry at me for keeping this from him. I heard stories of people struggling to change their fates, and some failed, and some are successful.

I wanted John to change his fate, yet that's a selfish wish. I know it will be John's time to make that decision himself in the end, and I wonder what could happen if he does that back in his world. I couldn't be able to be in his world as 17th century England stifles women from their freedom, their independence, and I prefer to be in my own century, knowing that I truly belong here, yet I don't know about John.

Oh, he's a expert of the culture back then, he knows practically every custom, rule, practice, yet here, he seems much happier for some reason, maybe it's me, or the discoveries he sees around every corner, and he's literally more handsome in the clothes I gave him. I sighed lightly, took a side glance at him, and smiled at the captivated expression on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

-2 hours and 30 minutes later- (John's P.O.V.)

I was very conflicted as soon as the sequel ended, and often, I had glanced to see Bethany having this look of bittersweet anticipation. Some of the questions were answered, yet more questions came to confuse my mind.

I felt a soft motion, and blinked to see Bethany getting up to remove the DVD from the control box, and she turned around to face me with this expression of wonder and pain, and she slowly joined me, sitting back in her former seat, and finally asked a question, "What has you wondering now?".

I exhaled, "I have now seen the hidden secrets of Ratcliffe, the connections between John Smith and the others including myself, and how everything is changed. I honestly do not know Pocahontas truly as I am happy to know everything with you, and with the fact I was sent here far before the movie, having been prepared for the voyage with the week, perhaps I can be able to change everything in case I go back.",

"I couldn't see myself driving for the hand of Pocahontas, seeing that I was put into the position of the man who steals a lady from her own love, and that's not honorable, truly. Smith has striven for her hand all this time, and I would be happy to help them reunite, and smite the intentions of Ratcliffe as he fooled the King all those months!",

"My question is this, Bethany. Are you willing to try a relationship with me after all this revelation of events?". I asked passionately with a quiet polite undertone in my voice as I grabbed her hand gently into mine. I admitted finally that I wanted to be in her life if she's willing to have me. After all, it would be days, weeks, months, maybe years before I'd be forced to go back.

Bethany's hand squeezed mine softly, smiling brightly, "There are days I'd risk a chance with my business, and yes, having a relationship is different from having a business, but there are quite some decisions and the chance to risk something. I know you cannot promise to be here with me forever as you could go back someday, but you are willing to make the most of it, and I believe in that.".

I blinked, and was to speak something when she continued on, "My answer is yes; yes, I am willing to try a relationship with you. As you have aforementioned conditions and terms, there are quite a few conditions and terms.".

"1st condition: Communication. I couldn't know what you want if you don't talk to me or vice versa. 2nd condition: Making time for each other. I know I can be busy with the bills and the business while you are busy figuring out the world and learning how to run a ranch, but we can find time to be with each other; talking, eating, snuggling, watching tv, and what else we can figure to do.",

"3rd and final condition: Be open-minded. Sometime I will have my best friends, and they will have their own opinions and personalities. I trust that you will be honest like you are for me, like I will be honest when you tell your stories of your life, people, anything.",

"And for the terms: You have my permission to kiss me whenever you feel like it. Help me with cooking for meals. And finally, teach me to dance.". Bethany finished with a bright grin. I smiled widely, bowing my head down as I leaned down to kiss the back of her hand, entranced by the touch of her soft, warm skin. I looked up, "I understand completely, and I must ask why you want me to teach you how to dance.".

Bethany giggled and smiled, "Well, there's a ball next month, and I always find a chance to be at historical events including balls. I know all the modern-ish dances of the past century, but I always wanted to learn the dance you did at the Hunt Ball. Now, the Harvest Ball is verily different yet similar to your balls of your century's time, and it's very fun.".

I chuckled, "I'd be delighted to teach you, Bethany. We can practice two evenings a week until the Ball, say, Thursday and Sunday?". Bethany nodded excitedly, "That's perfect!". She glanced at the clock, "It's close to lunchtime. Shall we head to the kitchen, John?". I smiled, got up, bowed slightly to receive her arm which is immediately grasped within the crook of my arm.

"How do you think about spaghetti and garlic bread?". asked Bethany as we walked out slowly of her bedroom. "Sounds intriguing.". I spoke politely yet I was very happy at how the situation came out. Bethany smiled brightly, leaned her head upon my shoulder, and I knew instantly that our relationship is going to grow beautifully.


	11. Chapter 11

-October 24th; 6 weeks later, and 2 hours before the Harvest Ball-

(Bethany's P.O.V.)

"This is going to be spectacular! John sure will be weak in the knees when he sees you!". giggled the other one of my best friends, Kelly. She has dirty blonde hair past the shoulders, hazel eyes, dark skin in light caramel, being Italian and African American. She and Jess are lesbians, dating each other which is pretty cute and different, but it's normal for me to see Jess dating girls over our lives, and now, with Kelly, it's beyond normal.

John was quite taken back when he was told about the more unique relationships, but he slowly came to accept it, and he was delighted to have such good friends in Jess and Kelly. Kelly has two horses and a pony; a Buckskin mustang, a Thoroughbred mare, and a Chincotegue gray male.

Jess and Kelly was quite shocked when they found that John Rolfe was actually real, living in my house, and having a relationship with me, and they often teased John around which amused me a lot, and very glad that John's getting the end of it, not me.

I never had been so happier before I met John, and his manners, his graceful way of loving me, and the passion he puts into the practice of our dancing nights, and beyond has spoiled me, opened my heart, and even found a missing piece of my life I didn't know I was supposed to have. The snuggling, cooking, and best of all, the sweet short kisses and the passionate, incredible kisses.

It is the happiest time I ever had, apart from some sad times and one very nerve-wracking one. The sad times were when a show I and John liked were canceled, or visiting my parents's graves. My mom passed away while battling a vicious cycle of breast cancer. My dad died in a car accident two years later after Mom's death.

Coincidentally, despite being two years apart, they had died upon the same day, October 5th. John reassured me that they are happy as they could be in heaven, and that they are looking after the horses and ponies whom had passed away over time. I appreciated John's support as I do every day, yet his support grew tremendously that day when I saw **him**.

* * *

It was a week ago, and I was teaching John how to use the Maps app about a half hour later after he got his new cell phone, and I was laughing at something he said when **he** walked into the cafe. I was grasping John's shoulder, telling him that I didn't feel well, and John understood, musing out loud to me that it must be the awful tea, and I was agreeing with him, getting up when **he** spoke out.

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle! I didn't recognize you with that crazy haircut, Ann!". Ann was the shortened nickname of my middle name, Annabelle. I used to be called by that, but since then, I hated the association, which is why now I go by Bethany or Beth.

I gritted my teeth, glared at him, "Don't you dare call me that again, Gregory!". Gregory or Greg as he likes to be called by, he is a admittedly good-looking man, or as many women would say, 'hot' or 'gorgeous', but I knew better. He has cropped light brown hair, bright blue eyes, and pale skin. Gregory's nose flared dangerously.

"I see that you still have attitude. Pathetic. I don't know why I chose to date you when there's tons of other women who's happy to take a man like me.". Gregory spat. I growled, "Chose? Chose?! I regretted the day I met you, and I am glad I broke up with you as you cheated, no, betrayed me! You remember that party, don't you?",

"Of course you do as it was your freaking birthday! I saw you with that bimbo! In your bedroom! Dad and the girls was right! You are a forsaken, fool of a freak, gold-digger man-child! I hope you go to hell, Gregory Jackson Stonewall!". Suddenly, I felt flesh and blood as I dropped back into the floor, hearing John shout for me.

"You better leave now, or I am going to hurt you badly! You hurt my love, and for that, you will pay.". John's temper flared out, as I peeked out to see John protecting me with his body, his back facing me. Gregory laughed, "Oh, Lord. You picked him out of all the men you could've chosen to date. Don't make me laugh! This is too hilarious!".

John snapped, "Don't you dare humiliate Bethany! She's far better than anyone I know! She's the strongest one I came to know, and she chose me for many reasons, and the top reason is that she trusts and loves me! So, if you dare further to humiliate her, I will humiliate you. I may be thin and shorter than you, but I can still pull a punch.".

Gregory snickered, "A wimpy man like you? Yeah, right.". I heard the familiar sound of flesh hitting flesh and the sound of a pained groan. "There is more where that came from.". John spat before turning around, squatting near me, his hand gently grazing my bruised cheek, and I winced as it's sensitive. "Let's get you home, Bethany. I think I had enough to fill today's adventure.". John suggested gently.

I nodded, " Yes, that sounds good, John. I definitely need a bath after that bastard of filth touched me.". I grasped his hand, got up slowly, not wanting to look like a woman in pain yet it's subtly obvious as I was hit by the most awful man I regretted getting to know.

We went out, ignoring the looks and pointed glares at the nose-bleeding Gregory, climbing into my truck, and I drove while John wet a towel with a bottled water, gently touching my cheek which I winced again, "I hate that bastard.".

"He hurt you, didn't he?". John murmured, and I looked over to see him looking a bit concerned and rightfully curious. I sighed lowly. I knew what he had meant, and it wasn't today's bruise. "We had dated for a few months. We had some petty fights about disagreeing upon going to the bar, feeding the girls on time, and not helping around with dinner, yet we resolved them, and I thought the end of that. Then came his birthday.",

"It was after having some cake, and I had a present I was going to give to him, and I was searching around when I heard noises. I honestly thought it was the radio and him singing in his shower, and I was figuring to wait for him to finish while I lingered around the hallway. The door was open partly, and I looked in, was greeted by the sight of him in a rather indisposed position with another woman. I shouted loud as hell, threw the present at the wall, destroying it over his head.",

"I left him forever, got my haircut, focused on the business, and hanging out with my best friends, and that went on for a few months until you came into my life, literally.". I finished softly. John exhaled heavily, the towel lagging off my cheek.

"I knew that Ratcliffe is a evil man, but he is respectable in ways, and this Gregory is worse than Ratcliffe. A man should be both respectable and kind-hearted to women.". I smiled gently despite the bruise, "And you are that, John.". I looked at him, and chuckled lightly, "You sure gave a good punch.".

John laughed lightly, "I might have to ice it up. His nose was rather bulbous.". I snickered, "Oh, god. That was his worst feature!". We shared ounces of laughter as we got home.

* * *

Jess's voice sounded out as she nudged me. "Beth, you alright?". I nodded, "I'm fine. Just revisiting memories. I am so well-used to having John around, yet there's a shred of mind that it's still incredible that he's actually here, and he's really heading to the ball with me.".

Kelly laughed, "It's so cool! You're almost done, Beth. You look amazing already!". I grinned. I can't wait to see John's face when he sees me! He's gonna be speechless!


	12. Chapter 12

(John's P.O.V.)

I hummed lightly as I waited patiently, tugging my suit slightly, and dusting off some unseen particles off the shoulder. I was going for spring green, royal red, and a bit of magenta purple to match Bethany's gown. "You going to have a big night, huh?". asked the manager of the hotel. Earlier, I had asked him to have a car and a driver. Jess and Kelly surprised us by paying the extra.

I nodded, "Yes, we're heading to a dance. We had practiced so long for this night.". The manager chuckled, "Sounds great. You look very good. I bet your girl looks amazing, am I right?".

"I know she will be more beyond my expectations.". I replied, then I heard the sound of footsteps. I turned around, and time was still, my heart leaped, and I was captivated by the magnificent, gorgeous vision of my love upon the landing. I knew I told Pocahontas that she was beautiful in the sequel, but pardoning her, nothing could compare to Bethany, the beauty in magenta purple.

I exhaled, coming forward as I heard the soft giggle, and I smiled brightly at her as she gracefully came down. She is even more gorgeous up close, and her silver earrings and necklace accented her perfectly, filling the vision. She shyly smiled, "You look very handsome, John.". My smile grew as I touched her cheek softly, glancing at her with love and adoration.

"You are a vision of beauty, so gorgeous that you are, Bethany.". I spoke reverently and softly, and her eyes brightened up, her smile bright as she looked at me. I then offered my arm, and she received mine gently and happily, the sounds of a camera clicking, and I knew either of our friends are taking pictures of us.

"Sire and missus, I have chartered a car for you. Enjoy your night, and be well.". The manager bowed, opened the doors for us, and we thanked him, heading to the luxury car with the driver opening the door. I helped Bethany go in first, and then I went next, with the door closing. We saw our friends waving and giving thumbs up.

I have prided myself on remembering events and things well, yet tonight became a blur as I was completely focused upon Bethany. The way she danced tonight has mesmerized me entirely, and her laughter as she mingled around people, it's so wonderful, and seeing her smile and tease me, it's relieving as last week, she had quite a few nightmares, thanks to having seen Gregory.

We had slept upon the couch as I knew Bethany's bed was off-limits for me. Bethany never said of it, but I never dared to intrude in her personal privacy as it's both a offense and a unspoken rule. I hated to see her cry after nightmares, calling for me in a undecipherable broken voice. She gratefully got better, much better over the past days before the day of the dance.

And tonight proved to me that my Bethany has truly healed. At the closing time of the ball, there was one last dance, and I was curious about it. Bethany had explained that it was the waltz for intended couples, and I asked her to dance with me then as I had watched other couples do it.

Bethany giggled lightly, "If it wasn't your first time of the waltz, I would have swore that you had done this for years.". I smiled softly, "The dances back then and my balance has served me well. The waltz is simply easy compared to some dances which was quite a bit complicated.".

Bethany laughed softly, "Oh, lord, I couldn't stop being amused at that Baroque dance you've spoke about.". I chuckled, "Yes, that dance was quite fast and hard to do.". Bethany smiled, rested her head upon my chest as we danced around, and she whispered softly, "This is the greatest night of my life. I am glad that you're here, John.".

"Yes, I feel the same. This is the most amazing and incredible ball I have been to, and I've never been more content than now with you in my life.". I replied softly, and I took a deep breath, kissed her temple softly, and exhaled. "I love you, Bethany.". I was looking for the right moment to say those fateful words as I awaited to see if my aloof attraction to Bethany has grown and more, and now I knew.

I heard a surprised gasp from Bethany, and she glanced up to look at me, and I smiled brightly, knowing that she's looking inside the window beyond my eyes, and her eyes glinted of happiness and love. "I love you too, John.". My smile widened, and I leaned down, seeing her move forward, her eyes fluttering, and our lips met.

Kisses like this has been often in our relationship; warm, wonderful, and blissful. Yet this one gave out feelings of passion, powerful love, and something I couldn't describe, yet it's hot, not the painful kind, but more of a tender heat.

We soon let go, breathing heavily in search of fresh air, and we heard applause, and I looked around to see the rest of the people smiling, clapping, and cheering. Bethany chuckled lightly, and I saw a reddening blush upon her lovely face, and I chuckled, figuring that she was happily embarrassed.

"Looks like we had received the spotlight, milady.". I replied in thought. Bethany nodded, "Never expected this, but who cares?". I nodded, and gave my arm in offer, and Bethany grinned, receiving it as we mingled a bit more with the others as they complimented us.

We soon returned back to the hotel, heading to bed after we had changed out into pajamas, through Bethany received help from Jess and Kelly to get out of her worth-keeping gown. Indeed, tonight was unforgettable.


	13. Chapter 13

(Beth's P.O.V.) - Almost 2 months later-

I hummed lightly as I tiptoed to reach the branches to put one of the decorations upon the Christmas Tree. John is currently in the stables, putting up the lights in the rafters. I hardly believe that it's gonna be Christmas in two days! It went so fast these days since the incredible dance. Halloween was hilarious!

To my horror and shock, there wasn't even Halloween back then in the 17th century. I told him all the best stuff about Halloween; the candy, the costumes, watching silly or scary Halloween movies, and having a scare or two here and there. I had dressed up as Marina from the movie 'Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas', and to my laughter and surprise, John had chosen to dress up as Scooby-Doo.

We sure were a unlikely pair, but we didn't care! John had fun handing out candy to all the children who visited us, he was freaked out by 'Alien vs Predator', and had the hiccups from laughing at the hilarious scenes of 'Hocus Pocus', and he gave me a good scare when I was preoccupied with my laundry.

I was glad that he was fitting in my world really well, and Jess & Kelly had noticed too. Why, Kelly's secret ties to the government has given John a identity card, a birth document, and other stuff. John was now excited to learn how to drive, and hopefully get his license within next year.

So in ways to have him learn, I drove him almost everywhere around Virginia, and he found me some great snowglobes as well. He was amazed at the changing colors of the trees, and entranced by the first snow of the year. Of course, he learned to bundle up due to the cold. I was tickled pink when I saw him in his snow pants for the first time.

Of course, England had retrieved snow back then, through it was very rare, compared to Ireland and Scotland. And when I had told him about Thanksgiving, he was quite surprised at the history when he found out upon the computer, and we spent the whole day of Thanksgiving with Jess & Kelly, stuffing ourselves with delicious ham and turkey, the whole nine yards.

The girls and Lenard also had friends within Kelly & Jess's ponies and horses, including Tracker who's getting big, and to my happiness, Lenard had shown himself as head stallion of the small herd, with Blossom as lead mare, and Vidia as co-lead mare of the day. Kelly & Jess eventually headed home, with trailers housing their horses/ponies.

Of course, John and I now habitually go to Sunday Mass, and I have been a casual believer of Christian beliefs, thanks to my folks, and John had noticed that, and decided to scale back his 'hard to break' strict beliefs of Catholicism, due to his parents.

He's now happily realizing that Christmas is truly harmless as back then, having told me of many groups who had tried and failed to ban Christmas upon the use of mince pies and plum puddings, which is kinda silly and stupid to me. Christmas is a time of family, friends, trading stories, food, and much more.

I have my gift for John hiding under the Christmas Tree, alongside John's gift for me. It's so tempting to just peek into John's gift, but a Christmas rule is a Christmas rule: Must never open a gift until Christmas Eve or Morning.

I hummed some more as I grabbed some tinsel from the Christmas Chest Box. John has noticed that I have been humming the song in the past couple days, and I told him that it's one of my favorite carols, 'Jingle Bells'. To my joy, he has taken to learn the lyrics, and he's getting close to the true chorus.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, I jumped to the sounds of my girls and Lenard neighing, and I was immediately worried. John must have fallen off the ladder or something! I grabbed my snow pants, put them on, put the snow boots on, and grabbed my coat, and sprinted out of the house as I closed the door.

I was so worried as I opened the stable doors, and closed them up as I didn't want the cold to give my girls and Lenard the chills or worse. I called out, "John, John?". Only nickers and neighs answered me, and I patted Vidia's snout softly, "Hey, girl, where's John?". Vidia snorted, moved her head in a nodding gesture, glancing behind me.

I looked behind me, and saw that the tack room's door is open, and I called out as I came in, "John, John? Are you okay?". To my shock, there was something out of place, and I saw a broken mirror upon its back, and John's phone on the floor. I exhaled sharply as I realized that John was back to his world. My heart throbbed of pain. His last words this morning after breakfast..

"I better feed the girls and Lenard, and I have a round of lights waiting for me to put up into the rafters. I love you, Bethany, milady.". He had kissed me before he headed out... I fell to my knees, cradling John's phone, opening it up to see the memorable picture of me and John kissing at Thanksgiving. I sighed heavily as I fingered the picture softly.

I just hope that he won't forget me as I won't forget him either. He would find a way back to me if he could, no matter what. He must be in the beginnings of his trip to Virginia by now. I wonder if he would tell Pocahontas about me. It would make things easier for him to bear, and for me..

I made it to my feet, and smiled weakly as I saw that strings of light was put up into the rafters. At least he finished it all before he was brought back to his time. The next day was hard to manage as I was so used to seeing him, and I nearly broke down into tears, calling Jess for comfort. It wasn't the same without seeing John's face if I open his gift, but I was very curious.

I was then surprised by the incredible snowglobe which held the memory of us dancing the waltz, and I loved it so, yet I was further shocked as I looked underneath the snowglobe to find a folded note with a noticeable lump in it. I pulled it off, opening it up, and I was enveloped with joy and pained love as I discovered John's proposal in his words.

 **Will you marry me, Bethany Annabelle Raines?**

And the lump was actually a gorgeous ring, with a crystal carved heart, and a engraved horseshoe in the rim of the ring. I exhaled, knowing what my answer is. It's not a matter of if, but rather a matter of when. I know he shall come back for me..


	14. Chapter 14

(John's P.O.V.) -A few minutes later, in the time of 1609-

I clutched my hands tightly as I glanced upon the broken mirror upon its side, and I was devastated that I didn't have a way back to Bethany, yet I wondered if Grandmother Willow has something up her sleeves, er, branches. I sighed deeply as I noticed that I was back in my old clothes, and I was worried as I checked my pockets, praying that it was there.

I exhaled deeply as I brought out the accompanying groom's ring, knowing that Bethany will discover my gift in a couple of days in her time. It was gold with braided silver diamonds. I smiled softly as I tucked it back tightly into my breastpocket, holding it close to my heart.

I racketed my mind for the memories of the sequel, knowing that now I couldn't bear to be on that path, and desperate to change my path, my destiny. I knew I had to find Smith. I heard of where he lives, and if I remember right, he was chased by guards and Ratcliffe during the time of my journey, maybe by a week or so before I arrived at Virginia.

But first, I have to know when I am at, for if I was gone for a intended time, the king must have thought I was dead. I headed back the way out of the alley to the main street, and I saw the broken carriage, with some people helping the coachman. I figured that I was gone for four minutes here while I was back with Bethany for four months. Probably due to the powers' doing.

I took a deep breath, and headed over. The people and the coachman noticed me. "Mr. Rolfe, have you found Lenard?".

I bowed my head, "I am sorry, but I lost him. I believed he ran into the woods.". The coachman sighed lightly, "I knew he was jittery this morning. And now I have a broken carriage, and you are becoming late by the minute, Mr. Rolfe, I'm so sorry.".

"Don't you concern yourself, my man. You must go to your home, and rest with a cold towel upon your head. I've heard wonders that it works upon pain of the head.". I replied firmly. The coachman sighed deeply, and one of the bystanders replied, "I'll make sure he gets home, sir.". I nodded, "That's very sincere of you. I must fetch another carriage upon the way. I cannot be late.".

I then walked down the driveway, sprinting quickly as soon as I noticed that they are shrinking back into unnoticed view. Then I heard the clops of a horse, the rustles of a carriage, and I stepped back, and I saw one of the communal carriages, and I held up a hand, called out, "Coach!".

Gratefully, the carriage stopped with a coachman calling down. "Hello, sire, what may I do for you?". I smiled softly, "I request a ride to the palace. I have received a message from the king of requiring my presence.". The coachman nodded, "Of course, sire. Come in.".

I bowed my head, "Many thanks.". I opened the door, and closed it as I sat upon the familiar velvet seating. I only hope that the king accepts my apologies for the incident, and I pray the queen calms him down in case if he's in a temper. And I very, very much pray that Ratcliffe isn't there.

* * *

-Next day-

I sighed heavily as I glanced up at the tall building, which one of the housing rooms is inhabited by Smith. I was relieved that the king was expecting the reports of the voyage, and grateful for my memory, I gave a perfect report, and I subtly suggested of the custom about giving a gift to the foreign ruler. Gratefully, the queen suggested a noble-looking horse that she was considering to give away.

I accepted the suggestion, knowing that the queen is a respectable rider and she adores horses. I knew I can handle him if it was the same one from the sequel. And he was, and the queen had named him Magnus. As I am currently the owner of him now, I rode him home, housing him in the stables nearby in my neighborhood.

I don't know if Mrs. Jenkins believed about everything I told her last night, but she told that she will always support me no matter what, and she knows that love is a strong emotion. She gratefully told me stories about Smith, not a lot, but some, still. He was in the hospital for quite a while, and recently healed some time ago.

I walked up the long stairs between floors, making it to the top one with the balcony. I took a deep breath, and knocked on it twice, and I waited patiently, hearing footsteps on the other side. The door opened to reveal Smith, and he nodded, "Hello, whom am I speaking to?".

"John Rolfe. I've heard of your journey to Virginia. I am very curious about the New World. You see, I am preparing a voyage to there as I was given the honor by the king to talk to this Chief of the New World, and ask him to sail with me back to London.". I replied firmly yet politely.

Smith blinked, and sighed, "Please come in. Pocahontas wouldn't be pleased about this if she heard about this.". I came in, blinking in pretend confusion as the door was closed by Smith. "Pocahontas?". Smith smiled softly, "What do you know about my journey, Rolfe?".

I spoke softly, "That you were part of a colony, setting out for land and gold within the king's name, and that you actually met the natives there.". Smith sighed. "At least Ratcliffe isn't lying to the king yet.".

I frowned, "John Ratcliffe, you mean? He had claimed that the natives has gold and that they were striving for war over it.". Smith growled lightly, "I had spoken to Pocahontas before I left Virginia upon my recent injury, and there isn't gold. Just copper and wood, and fur that her people have. War isn't the answer and it's foolish! The chief wouldn't allow for it as he's a peaceful man.".

Smith sighed, "Please have a seat. This is quite the story I am going to tell you.". I sat softly and quickly into a stool. And I knew he's going to tell everything from the first movie, in his point of view, and I will listen.


	15. Chapter 15

(No P.O.V.)

Smith has told Rolfe everything, and Rolfe understood quite well to Smith's shock, and Rolfe told his story in return, knowing that Smith can choose to believe him as Mrs. Jenkins had, and also showing off his groom's ring as well.

It took a bit for Smith to calm down the shock and awe of himself over Rolfe's story, and he could see that Rolfe is bitten by the love bug as he has been as well. So, Smith owed Rolfe a favor, and that was delivering Smith's letters to Pocahontas, and teach her to read them. Rolfe happily was in for it, and he owed Smith a favor as well, for listening to his story.

He told Smith that if he gets in serious trouble, he can seek shelter within Rolfe's home, and Mrs. Jenkins shall keep him busy while he's hiding. Smith thanked him gratefully, and gave him the letters hidden with Rolfe's pocket.

Rolfe left, headed home, and within a few days of preparing one of the guest rooms, and informing Mrs. Jenkins about Smith, Rolfe is now satisfied and ready to leave London, riding Magnus whom Rolfe has been visiting every day.

After a long journey of nearly 4 months over the salt waters, withRolfe talking to Magnus about Bethany, training him well at the sounds of storms or bad nights. Finally, Rolfe arrived upon Virginia, and he managed to turn around Magnus's fright as he came off him at once when they ascended the raft ladder when Meeko and Percy came up to fight about the biscuit snack.

Rolfe was friendly to the small duo, surprising them with a split piece for each of them from the runaway biscuit. So, Pocahontas was able to see that Rolfe was a good man. They introduced themselves politely as they could be in public with the large crowd watching, and Rolfe asked to see Powhatan.

Pocahontas was curious of why Rolfe wanted to see her father, and Rolfe offered to speak in private upon that. She accepted, leading Rolfe and Magnus, leaving Jamestown. The animals and Pocahontas was surely awed of Magnus, with Rolfe introducing the horse. Soon, as Jamestown was out of sight, Rolfe was finally able to be himself, doing the long-due favor for Smith; giving the letters to Pocahontas.

Pocahontas was shocked and desperate when she heard that Ratcliffe had lied about Smith's death, and that Smith is in hiding from Ratcliffe's hunt for him, yet he gave letters he wrote and giving them to Rolfe as a detour to give to her in secret. Rolfe explained that Smith is hiding within Rolfe's home back in London, and that Smith is greatly missing Pocahontas.

They quickly made it to Weremocco, Pocahontas's village, with Pocahontas introducing Rolfe to her father after she heard more of why else Rolfe's here. Powhatan, of course, couldn't leave his people like that for the king, and Rolfe understood well enough, yet giving Magnus to him as a gift.

Powhatan was shocked and surprised to hear that Smith's well and alive, and he came to understand why Smith couldn't come when Rolfe explained. The tribe had felt the same too, and Nakoma was very relieved yet shocked, knowing that Pocahontas would go to London for her father and Smith.

Sure enough, on the next day, Pocahontas came abroad with Uttamatomakkin (Uti), her bodyguard/warrior to accompany her, and with Meeko, Percy, and Flit as hitchhikers, the journey which consisted of 4 months back to England was quite educational.

Rolfe taught Pocahontas to read English, and she succeeded admirably by reading Smith's letters, finally understanding why Smith couldn't fully return. And in return of a favor, Pocahontas taught Rolfe about her culture, her language, her people. Rolfe was delighted to realize that he saw Pocahontas as a sister, and told her about his story and Bethany, with saying that Smith heard it as well.

Pocahontas was shocked and awed, and she happily told Rolfe that Grandmother Willow is very wise and might know a way for him to go back to Bethany. Rolfe's hopes grew, and he knew that he had to be patient. They finally arrived, heading into London, with Pocahontas awed and amazed by the sights, sounds, everything in London.

Of course, Ratcliffe ruined the day with the proclamation which held the King's seal. Pocahontas was enraged rightfully, and Rolfe felt the same, realizing that Ratcliffe had manipulated the King again. But he calmed Pocahontas down by telling that Smith is waiting for her. Pocahontas remembered immediately, and all of the gang went to Rolfe's mansion.

Smith and Pocahontas reunited, with Pocahontas claiming that she had forgiven him, and Smith was relieved. Rolfe was happy to see the reunion, knowing that love is a powerful thing. He happily greeted Mrs. Jenkins and he then headed off to see the king, telling Smith that Pocahontas is a brave woman, and that Smith truly looks happy with Pocahontas now.

Smith understood, and proclaimed that Rolfe will be reunited with Bethany. Rolfe appreciated that, and with that, he left the mansion. Rolfe was increasingly mentally enraged when he saw Ratcliffe, and knew that despite his inference with many things, Ratcliffe are there to change them unknowingly.

Having to obey the king's orders, Rolfe returned home, announcing that Pocahontas has to attend the Hunt Ball. Smith knew that he had to show up to announce himself, proving that he's truly alive to the King's eyes, but Rolfe warned them both that Ratcliffe will be there, manipulating the king further if he hasn't already.

Pocahontas knew Rolfe was right, and she remembered how Ratcliffe had shot Smith, and she doesn't want to see Smith get shot or worse again, and the King is the ruler, the chief of this very large village, and he would have reacted badly like her father did when he thought that Smith killed Kocoum, when it was Thomas' fault in truth.

She had to attend the Ball no matter if she didn't like the mention of Ratcliffe being there as a guest as well. So, all afternoon, with Smith and Rolfe teaching her all the rules and manners to use at a Ball. Rolfe was concerned about the fact of the Bear-Baiting incident, and he knew that Ratcliffe already had paid up and set it up by now.

Rolfe knew that the Queen could sway her husband's words. It's true that she doesn't have the equal rights to do the same duties and responsibility as her husband, but her word is still law as her husband's word is. Rolfe would talk to the Queen while the Ball's dance are interchanging into the dining hall, and Rolfe would still do something, anything to stop the Bear-baiting, he has to save Pocahontas's emotions and beliefs.

The Ball went similarly as it was shown to be until the time of the show, and Rolfe managed to tell the Queen of Pocahontas's love of animals, and that he was concerned that Pocahontas would be enraged if the Bear-baiting happened. The Queen had seen quite the sweet and loyal spirit inside Pocahontas, and she told the King that she wasn't feeling well.

The King never missed any show without his wife, and he hates to see his wife unwell, and a unwell queen must head to the private quarters to rest, and the king wouldn't dare to leave his wife alone, even if she is in care by servants. So, he called the Ball to be put to a stop for the night, ordering Ratcliffe to cancel the show, and Rolfe certainly had seen Ratcliffe's face turn into a angry plum red look.

Rolfe and Pocahontas thanked the King, and wished the Queen to be well by the next morning, and asking if they could see only the King and Queen tomorrow to speak of the peace treaty. The King said that he'll think of it during tomorrow if the Queen is better then. Pocahontas understood, and Rolfe led her, heading home to the mansion.

Rolfe was greatly relieved already, grateful that Pocahontas and Uti wasn't in the Tower. He now wracked his mind to figure how to sneak Smith into the palace within the peace treaty talk tomorrow if the Queen is better. Rolfe figured that the Queen lied to her husband about feeling unwell, yet he was a bit concerned about her as the Queen did a great thing.

They soon went to bed, the night passed, and Pocahontas and Smith spent some time together in the private garden while Rolfe was attempting to make small talk with Uti. News came upon them by noontime tea, and it was received that the Queen is better, and that she and the King are waiting for Rolfe and Pocahontas upon the hour.

Pocahontas, back in her original outfit, with Rolfe in a new outfit, and Smith, having a cloak upon his outfit, headed out into the carriage with Uti following by. They were relieved to see that Ratcliffe wasn't there, yet the King was suspicious about the hooded Smith, with Rolfe claiming that Smith had the truth about Ratcliffe, and the King ordered Smith to let his hood down.

He was shocked to see Smith, and with Pocahontas proclaiming as a visiting princess, and having known Smith since Jamestown was first settled, Smith was finally able to discredit Ratcliffe, tell the truth about having no gold in Virginia, having been shot by Ratcliffe, everything possible. Rolfe proved that he heard the same story, and as he had spoken to Pocahontas upon the voyage to here, Pocahontas was the second witness who knew and saw it all.

The King was enraged about Ratcliffe, and he soon called out a letter to have Ratcliffe here to talk about the Ball's events and Pocahontas, yet he was deliberately lying about it, much to Rolfe and Smith's shock, as the plan was to hide Smith, Pocahontas and the others until Ratcliffe was arrested under control which went accordingly to plan.

Ratcliffe was put into the hardest, coldest parts of the Tower, and Smith was granted a ship, and he agreed that he had missed Virginia a lot, happy to ask Pocahontas for her hand which she happily accepted, and Rolfe went for the voyage as well, hoping that Grandmother Willow has something to help him as Pocahontas had said.

Uti and Mrs. Jenkins stayed in England, freeing the bear from the show. After another four months' trip, and with reacquiring with Powhatan, Smith and Pocahontas led Rolfe to the secret glade and Grandmother Willow. Grandmother Willow peered into his soul and mind, and she was quite delighted to say that she has a way for Rolfe to go back.


	16. Chapter 16

(Beth's P.O.V.) -12 weeks since Christmas Eve; March 25 of 2010-

I smiled softly as I rubbed a hand against Lenard's cheek, "Well done, boy. You are a dad to be. These kids of yours will be here upon September next year.". Lenard neighed proudly, nudged my shoulder happily which I giggled at.

Vidia and Blossom neighed vigorously, shaking their heads, agreeing with me. I fingered my chain necklace which held my engagement ring. I sighed heavily, half expecting to see John grabbing the toolbox to maintain the fence again, hear his wonderful voice speak out, the glimmer of love in his eyes when he sees me.

All those months were difficult without John around to keep me company. I missed the snuggles, these insightful conversations, the kisses, the dances. I hated being lonely, although I had my best friends to comfort me and support me around which I was grateful for.

Helping with the early training of Tracker, feeding the girls and Lenard, working upon the bills kept me busy in the days, yet the nights were the worst. Dinner was not fun or interesting anymore without John to make me laugh at his increasingly good jokes or help me around with the ingredients. Movie nights wasn't the same either.

My thoughts were interrupted by the vibrating motion of my pager, and I patted the girls' faces, telling them to enjoy the day, and I opened the girls' stall doors, grabbing their halters, leading them out of the stables. I saw Kelly's car; a sweet gray Beetle, and I smiled softly as I saw Kelly coming out of her car. "Be right there, I got to get Lenard out!". I called out. I put the girls into the paddock, closing the gate temporarily.

I was to head back to the stables when I heard a familiar voice, "Can I help, milady?". My breath caught at the affectionate name, and I turned around to see John standing before me some feet away, clothed in his formal cream white shirt and green trousers, and brown boots. I called out, "John!". I ran to him as he ran to me, and I laughed happily as his hands caught me, swung me around, and landing gracefully.

I placed my hand upon his cheek, and I spoke, "Are you really here to stay?". John smiled widely as he gently stroked my cheek, wiping off tears I was unknowingly crying of, and he spoke, "My mission has been done. My heart beats for you, and I've come to stay with you forever.".

I exhaled, "Forever?". John nodded, and held up my engagement ring, "If you'll have me, Bethany.". I sobbed lightly, "Yes, John, I will marry you.". I blearily saw John's grin, and he leaned down, whispered, "I missed this too long.". I received his long-awaited kiss, and I wrapped my arms around him, deepening the kiss further, feeling his strong, warm arms around me in a firm embrace.

I've never felt so safe, so secured, so warm, so content until now as I am within John's embrace. I let go, reaching out for fresh air, panting slightly, as John looked satisfied and happy. He removed my necklace, freeing my engagement ring, and I giggled brightly as he placed it upon my ring finger, and he smiled brightly as he held up a incredible groom's ring, and I received it, placing it upon John's ring finger.

John smiled, "I missed you so much, Bethany.". He leaned his forehead to rest upon mine, relishing in the gentle caress, and I closed my eyes, and sighed lightly, "I missed you so, John.". I heard a soft chuckle, and felt a soft peck upon my nose, causing me to open my eyes to see John grinning. "Now we have all the time to be together always.".

I nodded, and I heard the familiar clicking of a camera, and I glanced over to see Kelly taking a picture of us, and she smiled widely, "That's a keeper for the album! So, when are you gonna get hitched?".

John's slightly confused voice asked, "'Hitched'? What does that mean?". I giggled at the bewildered look upon John, and replied, "Oh, that's just another word to say that when to be married.". John quickly understood, and tilted his head softly, "How about tomorrow? I've quite the place to get married.".

I smiled softly, "Yes, we waited long enough. I'd be happy to be Bethany Rolfe immediately.". John looked very shocked, "Really? You'd take upon my name, even through I am the last Rolfe in this century?". I nuzzled his cheek, "Honey, I'd never been more serious before now. We can be the Rolfe family.". John laughed happily, "Today's one of the greatest days of my life, and tomorrow shall be the best by far!".

I giggled, and nudged him, "Guess what? Lenard's gonna be a dad of two foals in the near future.". John grinned, "That's great news. Lenard could be cheered up further if he sees me! Shall we put him into the paddock with his mates?". I agreed, and we headed on to the stables, with Kelly laughing as she called out to us, "Update me and Jess on the hour of the ceremony tomorrow! We couldn't dare miss it for the world!".

I couldn't still believe it as John's arm wrapped around my shoulder as we walked into the stables, barely hearing Lenard's excited neigh. John has come back to be with me forever, and he won't go back no more, and we are to be married tomorrow! To quote John, this is the greatest time of my life!


	17. Chapter 17

Epilogue Part 1-

Back in 1610, underneath the glade, glancing upon a conjured water mirror is the recently married John Smith or in his adopted Powhatan name: Etu, and his wife, Pocahontas, and Grandmother Willow, and Pocahontas's beloved animal companions. They observed the beautiful ceremony of John Rolfe and Bethany Raines. Pocahontas and Smith was quite awed of the 21st century clothes: the black and cream suit that Rolfe is wearing, and for some reason, he's wearing brown boots; the beautiful dress of cloud white silk that Bethany is wearing; Bethany's best friends having matching magneta purple dresses; and the priest's blue and white robes.

When the ceremony were done, with the kiss between Rolfe and Bethany, Pocahontas and Smith cheered for them, happy to see such a powerful love as similiarly as theirs, and Rolfe & Bethany heard them. The newlywed couple thanked Smith and Pocahontas, and Pocahontas knew Rolfe and Bethany are honorably Powhatan people, calling them in their new adopted names; Hakan for Rolfe, and Nina for Bethany.

That was the last time that Smith and Pocahontas had seen Rolfe ever, and the first & last time they had seen Bethany as well. The conjured water mirror couldn't last any longer. Grandmother Willow mused out loud that Rolfe and Bethany will have a good, long life. Smith and Pocahontas believed her.

Years pass in Disney's Virginia, and two spectacular children had grown to be peacemakers; the son and the daughter of Smith and Pocahontas. The boy has his mother's black hair yet it's in his father's style, his mother's eyes, and his father's skin tone. His name is Adriel.

His sister has dirty blonde hair which has been combined by her parent's hair colors, her grandmother's hair style whom is on Pocahontas's side of the family, her father's eyes, and her mother's skin tone. Her name is Dena. All together, the family is known as the Smiths to Jamestown, and known as the Otter clan in Pocahontas's village, Weremocco.

Otters, why? Because they belong to the rivers which flow into the salt waters, and Pocahontas and Smith has traveled the rivers and the salt waters, so which is why the family's known as the Otter clan. As for Uti and Mrs. Jenkins, Uti returned back to Virginia with the freed bear whom was in chains thanks to Ratcliffe's cruel plans while Mrs. Jenkins was shockingly related to Grandmother Willow, being immortal yet able to change ages.

Grandmother Willow chose to be a spiritual tree when she was killed by a evil spirit. Mrs. Jenkins or in her real name, Aurora, yes, the same Aurora from the era of the 1400s in the Disney Universe was devastated to lose her adoptive sister in the physical sense, but she still can communicate with her in the spiritual sense.

Anyhow, they worked together to transfer the Rolfe mansion from Disney reality to Bethany's world reality, and so over the centuries, Aurora aged again and again to fool people yet keeping the Rolfe mansion safe and maintained. She kept the deed secret until she saw that it was 2010, and informing and deceiving the world that Rolfe was John Rolfe VII of the original John Rolfe in the 1600s.

* * *

Part 2

After the marriage of Rolfe and Bethany, Rolfe focused upon heading to college, asipring to be a Politician and Spokesman for the Powhatan Tribes while Bethany focused on her business. Gratefully, the businesses of Jess, Kelly, and Bethany had pooled more than enough money to have Rolfe be able to attend online college.

Over the years, they welcomed two beautiful girls into the Rolfe family. The eldest has her father's auburn hair, teal eyes, thanks to her grandmother on Bethany's side, and her mother's tan skin. Her name is Rose Joanna Rolfe. Her middle name is a tribute to John Smith in respect and remembrance.

And Rose's younger sister has her mother's dark brown hair, her father's green eyes and fair skin. Her name is Tasha Anne Rolfe. Her first and middle names are a tribute to two great women; Pocahontas and Queen Anne of Denmark in reverence and remembrance.

Rolfe succeeded college, and gained a reputation as one of the protectors and politicians of the Pamunkey and Mattaponi Reservations where the descendants of the Powhatan tribes resides at. Bethany's business got bigger and growing to have a reputation as one of the great horse breeders in Williamsburg, and are partners with several horse owners in the reservations.

As for Jess and Kelly, they got married some time after Bethany and Rolfe had, becoming the Andersons. They adopted two wonderful boys; the eldest being African-American, having ebony chocolate skin, warm brown eyes, and frizzy black hair. His name is Andrew 'Drew' James Anderson. His middle name is a tribute to James VI and I.

His younger adoptive brother has copper skin, dark blue eyes, and shaggy black hair, being half Caucasian and half Powhatan. His name is Fredrick 'Freddy' Kocoum Anderson. His middle name is a tribute to Kocoum the warrior.

And Lenard and his mates' foals are beauties; a filly and a colt. Lenard and Blossom's filly has her father's reddish-brown pelt, her mother's pale blonde mane and tail. Rolfe named her Bubbles. Vidia and Lenard's colt has his mother's solid black pelt, his father's dark brown mane and tail. Bethany named him Heimdall.

Rolfe soon received the deed, and he was happy to see the mansion again after a airplane's trip, he was shocked to see Mrs. Jenkins (Aurora) alive until she told him everything she could to have him understand why the mansion is here, and Rolfe was thankful. After a conversation with Bethany, Rolfe rented out the mansion for two seasons out of several years, leaving the Rolfe family to be able to vacation at the mansion upon spring and summer.

So, altogether, Grandmother Willow was right. The Rolfe family continues on to have a good, long life together and individually. Despite the terrible overhaul of several humans, the spirits of the earth has been watching over them all these years.


End file.
